Like father, Like son
by Kylelover101
Summary: Randy and Stan, realize they do have a father-son bond


**Like father, like son.**

Summary: **Just a father-son story, nothing else. Has about 3 flashbacks.**

Rating: T (for language)

By: Kylelover101

**STARTING PLACE:  
**It was three-thirty in the afternoon. Stan and Randy Marsh were in-fact, bored out of their fucking minds. They both had no interest in the TV showes that they liked, plus it was Sunday and nothing good was on, Sharon and Shelly were out having mother-daughter time, and Sharon thought it would be a good time for Randy and her son to have some time together. Stan was in his senior year of high school, he was going to go to collage in a few months after graduating. Which, oddly made Randy feel sad...

"Hey...Dad?..." Stan asked.  
"hm?"  
"what did the black kid, get for christmas?"  
"i dunno..."  
"your bike..."

Randy chuckled for a bit, but then deeply sighed. Stan was bored too. They were both staring at a blank TV screen. had nothing to do, and dinner was too far away. Stan would go hang out with Kyle, if Kyle wasn't visiting relatives. Stan had no intension of hanging out with Cartman. And Kenny had died that morning, he probably wouldn't be back until later tonight.

"Wanna' do somthing?" Stan asked.  
"what did you have in mind?" Randy asked.  
"we could...blow up somthin'" Stan answered.  
Randy and Stan smiled evil smiles. "sounds good, what do you got?" Randy asked. Stan had to think hard, "Kyle and I still have explosives from last forth of july, I hid them in the basement." Stan smiled. Randy looked pissed, "And you never once bothered to telll me this? You know how many pranks I could of layed on your mother and sister?" Randy laughed.

Stan laughed, at the thought of his dad putting a firecracker on Shelly's birthday cake, or one in one of his mother's crappy-made pastas. Stan rushed downstairs and came back up with chinese firecrackers. "Holy Shit, Stan!" Randy smiled.  
"where do you wanna' blow them up at?" Randy asked Stan shurgged. "wanna' blow them up at the park?" Stan asked.  
Randy laughed. "And have an officer catch us?"  
"this is South Park dad, everyone's stupid. Including the police" Stan rolled his eyes.  
"alright, alright" Randy got up and the two of them went to the park.

About fifteen firecrackers later, they decided to take a break. They sat on the swings. Randy started laughing. "what's so funny?" Stan giggled along.  
"nothing...remember how I would take you here and push you on the swings?" Randy asked.  
Stan shook his head, "no, not really..."  
"oh, you were little then, um...yeah, you were about...I'm gonna' say...maybe five."  
Stan smiled. Now he remembered.

_(Flashback)  
"Higher Daddy! push me higher!" the five-year-old laughed.  
"alright Stan..." Randy pushed Stan and went under him.  
"you did an under-doggie!" Stan smiled._

_Randy looked at his only son, having fun and swinging on the swings. He was giggling and laughing, throwing his head back and smiling. Randy went back behind Stan and started pushing him again, this time at a steady speed. Randy loved Stan...Stan was his only son, he loved Shelly as well, but Stan and him, could have a bond. They both loved the Denver broncos. They both loved sports...they loved the same color, They both looked alike too, accept Stan had his mother's nose and bright blue eyes. He had his fathe'rs hair style and color. It didn't matter where they went. They both loved spending time together.  
_

_"Higher, Daddy!" Stan squeeled, with joy.  
Randy laughed. "aren't you going high enought Stan?" he asked. Stan was going a little too high, but the boy loved it.  
"I wanna' touch the stars!" Stan smiled. "fly me to heaven daddy!"  
Randy gave Stan a big push without warning. And Stan went flying, he screamed. When he landed faceflat on the ground, he started crying.  
"SHIT! STAN!" Randy shouted.  
Randy went over to the crying Stan. "owie!" Stan cried. Stan was in pain, he didn't like it that he fell, usually when Stan fell, he only had a bump or a bruise, but thats when he fell on the carpet at home, this was the concrete, at the park.  
_

_"Stan! stay calm, let me see..." Randy knelt down on one knee to see Stan's knee scraped and bleeding. Stan's hands were scraped as well, so was the side of his face. "Oh, oh Stan...come on' lets go home..."  
Stan cried on the way home, it hurt to walk. When they got home, Sharon was surprised to see Stan crying and bleeding. "What happened?" she asked.  
"Daddy...pushed me too high..." Stan cried.  
"oh, baby" Sharon gave stan a big hug. "Stan, go to the bathroom, dad and I will help you..." Randy felt sorry for Stan, sure Stan took a tumble now and then, but this was bad, the poor kid was scraped all to hell. _

_Stan sat, crying in the bathroom. He hurt all over. _

_"Stan?" Randy came in. with some gooey ointment, and a few band-aids. Stan sat patiently as his father put on the last band-aid. "are you alright?" Randy asked his still teary son.  
"Daddy? you know how I wanted to touch the stars?" Stan asked.  
"yeah...why?"  
"I saw them alright, spinnging around my head..."  
Randy paused, then burst out laughing. "oh, God Stan, what am I going to do with you?" _

_(Flashback done)_

Stan and Randy were walking home, when Stan noticed a beer can. It was lying on the side of the road...it's logo was: Budwiser. Stan smiled, picked up the can and handed it to his dad. "remember when I was ten? And you brought beer home, insted of going to a bar one night?" Stan smiled. "then You found, Kyle, Kenny and I passed out drunk in the basement?"  
Randy didn't smile he was still pissed at Stan for doing such a stupid thing at a young age...

"Yeah...you know I'm still pissed right?" Randy asked.  
"it was one sip! O-N-E S-I-P!" Stan started. "and I thought it was soda!"  
"don't backtalk to me young man!" Randy pointed his finger at Stan .  
"don't conerdict me, old man!"  
Stan and Randy were in the same position, pointing fingers, knees bent a little, and with the same stern face. But Randy couldn't help but smile. "you back-talking is somthing I'll treasure too Stan..."

Stan cocked an eyebrow, "how so?"  
"you wont remember, but your first words, won me thirty-bucks!" Randy smiled.  
Stan was fumming, his dad placed money on him before? "what?" Stan said. "yeah, me and your mother had a bet to see if you would say: Mama or Dada thirty bucks if it was "Dada" and if it was "Mama" I'd be doing the house hold chores for a week."

Stan smiled. "let me guess you won?"  
Randy put his arm around his shoulder and scratched the back of his head. "come on' Stan, lets go home..."

_(Flashback #2)_

_A baby Stan was proped up on a pillow sucking on a teething-ring, while he watched with his big, bright blue eyes at his parents. They were cuddling him, and talking to each other. _

_"I can't wait to hear him talk!" Sharon said. her hair was longer then it is now, it went past her shoulders.  
"I can't wait for him to say: Mama..." Sharon had her heart set on the baby boy, waiting for him to grow up. She could imagine it now, a little boy with black hair running up to her, all covered in dirt and asking for cookies. _

_Stan just sucked away on the sing.  
_

_"What do ya' mean, Mama?" Randy asked. "don't you mean Dada?" Randy said in his "competive" voice. "He's a boy, he's bound to go ask a dad before he does a mother..."  
"unless he's more comphterable with me.." Sharon said, nuzzling the sweet baby, who responded with a giggle. _

_"Then you call those guys pussies Sharon!"  
Sharon glared at Randy... _

_"tell you what, Randy...If he says ":Dada" first, I'll give you thirty bucks...but if he says "Mama" then your doing the laundry, the dishes, the vacuming, washing the walls and floors...for a week.."  
"your on!"  
They both stared at Stan now, not blinking, waiting for an answer. After about five minutes Stan reluctantly stopped sucking...and put his hand to his father's face.  
_

_"Dada!" Stan smiled and sqeeled. _

_Randy's eyes went big. "wha-what did you say?" Randy whispered. Stan's smile grew. "Dada!," He said and pointed at Randy.  
"HA! IN YOUR FACE SHARON!" Randy pointed at Sharon, and danced around the room.  
"ha, ha Randy...I don't care that you won, my son just said his first words!" sharon didn't care that she lost. She picked up Stan and gave him a wet kiss on the forehead. _

_She let Stan snuggle into her and soon, Stan fell asleep.  
"Gearld!" Randy was on the phone talking to one of his friends.  
"what?" Gearld asked.  
"My son said his first words!"  
"Stan said his first words? So did my son!"  
"what was Kyle's first words?"  
"Well, we were watching a TV show, and he said "fucker"..." Gearld was quiet. _

_Randy and Gearld started laughing. "I just one thirty bucks." Randy said to himself.  
(Flashback #2 done) _

It was snowing now in south Park, a light snow, but still cold enought to stay on the ground without mealting. stan smiled, as he looked around, and stuck out his toung and a snowflake landed on his tounge.  
"FAG!" Randy laughed.  
"shut up!" Stan smiled. "Atleast I don't use ladies deodurant!"  
"hey! I was tired and made a mistake, plus you used the last of the Axe! and that was my only option!"  
Stan came over and smelled randy. "MMM! you smell like Dove, or, or Dad have you swited to Secret?" Stan laughed his balls off. "Come on' Dad, it's getting cold..."

Randy couldn't help but look at his offspring walk ahead of him, it seemed like only yesterday that Sharon and him, brought Stan home from the hospital. He smiled as he thought of that memory.

_(Flashback #3)_

_Randy was waiting out in the hallway; Outside of the room where sharon was giving brth to his son. They kept Shelly at home with her grandma and grandpa. Randy sat, with his back hunched and hands locked together. He took deep breaths, It's not like he was worried, but the baby was two weeks early he could have trouble breathing. Randy was a little worried, Sharon had a ton of false labors. _

_Just then there was a loud scream inside the room. It wasn't Sharon, it was, someone else. Randy leaped to his feet. Was that it? was that his kid crying? A doctor came out. he had blood on his gloves. And a smile on his face. "We are finished now, you may go in, but be sure to-"  
Randy didn't let him finish. He opened the door, and saw Sharon lying on the hospital bed, phanting hard, but they quieted down. "h-hi..." her voice was hourse, but she was smiling. _

_Randy walked over to sharon, as Sharon was holding the precious new-born stan. He had thin black-hair. his eyes were closed, and he was sucking on his fingers. Stan was wrapped in a light, soft baby-blue blanket. The blood was off of him, but he was still pretty pink. He had rosy cheeks. Randy felt hot tears go rapidly down his face. He let Sharon pick up stan and handed Stan to Randy. Stan, was sucking on his three fingers, leaving his thumb and pinky untouched. Sharon was silently crying, not because her "lay-parts" hurt, or that shee was having major cramps, but because she hadn't seen her husband have that look on his face in years...the face of a "loving-compassion" _

_"Hey, bud" Randy said in a voice above a whisper. "I'm your daddy...MY name is Randy...but you can call me...daddy..." Randy cried some more. Stan was fast asleep. "You got the same hair line as me...aw...all of those guys are gonna' be jelious...you got your mother's, small nose...but thats a plus side too..." Randy sniffed. "Your name is Stanley Marsh...and I've got five words for you Stan**...I'm going to spoil you**!" Randy smiled. _

_Stanley Marsh, for the first time of many more to come, smiled..._

_(Flashback #3 done)_

Randy looked at Stan. Stan would be fine at Collage. Just like he would at his first job, at his wedding...then at the hospital, holding his first or many children he would have. Randy smiled then asked.  
"Stan? In your own words...am I a good father?"  
Stan looked puzzled but, understood at the same time. Stan breathed in..."oh...ummm...It would seem that you have done a lot of stupid shit over the years, but...your my dad, and I'm lucky you wern't an asshole and walked out on Mom, Shelly and I...we had great adventures when I was growing up...so, what do you think? and you never had to ask me that question...because no matter how far away I go, or how mad we are at each other, you will always, be. The best dad in the world..." Stan smiled.

Randy felt as if he could cry, his only son had grown up. Stan had a three-year relationship with a nice girl, had many caring friends, and stan was telling him that he was the best dad ever... They both shared a father-son hug. They didn't care how gay it looked, in the short silence that they embraced each other, they both never understood each other so clearly.

"Dad?" Stan asked as they were still hugging.  
"yeah son?"  
"you used the wrong deodurant again..."

THE END.

**Wow, that was good! I loved it, it was a lot of fun writing it! I wish my dad never walked out on me, I would of had a bond with him like stan does with his Dad, yeah, Kyle's first word was "fuck" I was going to make it "mama" but then I thought of a surprised Shelia realizing that her baby just said Fucker. Ha ha it was priceless. **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
